Duality
by AliDai
Summary: Era un noche de luna llena, la que inició una cuenta regresiva contra la oscuridad de Yokohama. Una noche en la que el Dazai de la Port mafia resucitó, el de la agencia de detectives se desvaneció, y todo se salio de control. Advertencias: trama oscura, posible gore, torturas, algo de contenido sexual (implicito o explicito aun no lo he decidido) [Dazushi principalmente]


**Bueno, hola. No se cuantos van a querer matarme, espero que pocos. Bien, bien, explicaciones al final del capitulo, creo que os las mereceis.**

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray dogs no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. "Explain, Explain as I turn and meet the power"**

Era una noche de luna llena, la inquietud inundaba el cuerpo de Atsushi, que aún no estaba acostumbrado a transformarse si o si en esas noches.

El protocolo se había vuelto pasar el día en casa de Dazai, ambos sin ir al trabajo, concentrándose en mantener su habilidad a raya. Eso era todo lo que tenia que pasar aquella dichosa noche de invierno en la que todo se puso patas arriba y comenzó una cuenta regresiva contra la corrupción de Yokohama.

Así pues, allí se encontraba Atsushi aquella mañana, queriendo acabar rápido con todo para volver a la jornada normal.

* * *

 **Era 10 de enero.**

Atsushi suspiró tocando a la puerta por enésima vez, con una pequeña bolsa con una muda de ropa y algunas cosas de higiene personal bajo su brazo. Su mentor no tenia por costumbre madrugar, y mucho menos cuando sabia que ese día no iba a tener que ir al trabajo. Atsushi decidió abrir por si mismo la puerta, utilizando la llave de repuesto que Kunikida le había dado, y encontrándose al entrar al mayor ya despierto, sentado pensativo en la mesa de su comedor.

Era cierto que pocas veces podía captar a su superior en ese semblante que contrastaba con su habitual actitud. El detective más veterano se encontraba con los labios vueltos una fina línea y la mirada llena de melancolía y algo de oscuridad.

—Uhm, Dazai-san. —Atsushi sintió una vergüenza terrible al pronunciar estas palabras que despertaron de sus ensoñaciones al hombre, sintiendo que acababa de interrumpir un momento intimo del mayor. —Siento haber entrado así, pero... No abría.

—Ah, cierto cierto, Atsushi-kuuun. —Tarareó el mayor recostándose en la silla y bajando disimuladamente una foto que había en la mesa con los dedos, esbozando una sonrisita que le dirigió. —Es uno de esos días del mes... ¿Eh?

—Dazai-san ¡no lo diga de esa forma! —se quejó el más joven enrojeciendo y desviando la mirada irritado.

—Oh bueno, piensa el lado bueno, al menos no es un celo. ¿Que crees que nos dirán que hagamos cuando llegue uno? —Bromeó el mayor recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de su subordinado disimuladamente.

—¡No voy a tener un celo! Soy una persona. —Recriminó Atsushi dándole la espalda ingenuamente, para dejar en un mueble cercano su pequeña mochila. —¿Cual es el plan hoy? ¿Algún recado, cocinar, tirarnos al suelo y fingir que somos basura?

Dazai sabia que tenia algo que hacer ese día, y llevaba pensando en ello desde que se le anunció las fases de la luna de ese mes. Evaluó lentamente al chico y se perdió en sus movimientos rápidos, ordenando un poco su apartamento, Atsushi era fuerte y, sin contar los sentimientos y ansias que habían estado apareciendo últimamente, ciertamente se habían vuelto cercanos y lo consideraba algo más que un simple subordinado.

Atsushi sabia cual había sido su papel en la mafia y posiblemente ya había ideado varios escenarios en los que cometía atrocidades o veía a su gente hacerlas, y aun así había sido paciente y no lo había mencionado a pesar de su innata curiosidad. Dazai no deseaba compartir con nadie algunos de los sucesos acontecidos en aquella era oscura, pero tampoco era como si estuviese avergonzado o... Genuinamente arrepentido.

La era oscura le había otorgado grandes capacidades de las que se sentía muy orgulloso y de las cuales no pretendía ni podía librarse, tales como calcular las variables de un plan o lograr estar siempre por delante de los demás y saber labrarse por si mismo un camino hacia la victoria aunque eso pueda implicar que el fin justifique los medios.

Si algo más había aprendido en ese tiempo fue en como crear muros a su alrededor, en como encerrarse entre murallas sin portones y en no dejar a nadie traspasarlas bajo ningún concepto. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde entonces, y tal vez en ese ámbito su pensamiento si que estaba quedando obsoleto y era el momento de dejar pasar al menos a una persona.

Estaba seguro de que a pesar de lo despistado de su personalidad, Atsushi entendería que es un gran paso para él abrirse a alguien de esa forma, y que sabría apreciarlo lo suficiente.

—Resulta que hoy si que tengo algo que hacer. —Probó Dazai con parsimonia, deteniendo con sus palabras a Atsushi que lo miró con los ojos ahogados en curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa.

—¿Si? —Atsushi se recuperó rápidamente carraspeando y entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda. —¿Quiere que cuide su apartamento mientras esta fuera o...?

Dazai se rio sin poder evitarlo. —No no, recuerda las normas. En luna llena no puedes separarte de mí. —Oh, Dazai adoraba esa norma aunque solo fuese muy en el fondo de su alma envuelta en vendas empapadas de antisépticos.

—¿Puedo acompañarle? —Atsushi se tensó ansioso. —¿En serio?

—Totalmente. —Dazai se levantó alcanzando su clásica gabardina café y se volvió hacia el chico. —Primero iremos a desayunar y comer algo, comeremos fuera hoy, pero luego tendremos que ir a una floristería.

* * *

—¿Que estamos haciendo aquí, Dazai-san? —Atsushi se había estado paseando por los pasillos llenos de flores y aromas distintos, admirando en silencio los carteles mientras el detective aguardaba delante del mostrador.

Habían caminado durante casi tres cuartos de hora por la ciudad, y llegado el momento Dazai se había desviado por completo de las calles principales y más transitadas, metiéndose en unas calles peatonales empedradas que había entre edificios viejos y que se caían a pedazos hasta entrar a una estrecha floristería que había entre dos pisos que parecían construidos antes de la guerra.

—Paciencia, Atsushi-kun.

—Ah, has venido. —El comentario de un hombre anciano que salia de la trastienda interrumpió la conversación. —Preparé el mismo ramo de siempre, si querías algún cambio tendrías que haberme avisado...

—El mismo de siempre esta bien. —Respondió Dazai casi inexpresivo recogiendo un pequeño pero elegante ramo de crisantemos blancos que el hombre le extendía desde debajo del mostrados, ya preparado especialmente para él.

Atsushi observa estas acciones familiares con un deje de confusión, el anciano le dirige una mirada de reojo y luego acepta el dinero de Dazai con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Supongo que te veré el año que viene.

—A no ser que muera antes, si.

Con esas palabras se despidió del tendero y salió de la tienda, con Atsushi siguiéndolo cada vez más perplejo pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

—Vamos a tener que coger un metro desde aquí, Atsushi-kun.

—Está bien, pero aún no me ha explicado que estamos haciendo.

—En cuanto lleguemos no habrá nada que explicar. —Le aseguró Dazai mientras ambos caminaban hacia la estación más cercana.

* * *

Atsushi sintió un extraño escalofrío en cuanto llegaron al lugar por fin. Dazai se adelanto, no había hablado desde hacia un rato y ahora entendía que lo más probable es que se estuviese cuestionando sus acciones, o arrepintiéndose de haberle traído.

El cementerio de Yokohama.

Atsushi recordó que el director también estaba enterrado aquí, algo que le produjo un intenso ardor en el estomago y ganas de vomitar solo de pensarlo. Sabia que no estaban aquí para visitarlo a él, pero realmente solo pensar en estar cerca de su cuerpo le hacía sentirse enfermo.

Tantos años, tanto tiempo, tanto dolor.

Y ahora ese hombre estaba muerto. Dazai no era tonto, el le había dicho que muy probablemente hubiese muerto orgulloso de él, pero aun así, ¿que clase de sentimientos habría de tener por un hombre tan frío como para dañarlo una y otra y otra vez solo para hacerle fuerte?

Y entonces miraba la figura de Dazai caminando delante de él entre hileras e hileras de tumbas de desconocidos, que había maltratado y vejado física y patológicamente a Akutagawa de la misma forma y puede que con el mismo objetivo, y aun así lo admiraba y confiaba en él. ¿Como debía sentirse respecto al pasado de Dazai? ¿Como debía sentirse respecto a todos estos pensamientos?

¿Quien era el hombre que le había salvado aquel día? ¿En que se diferenciaban el director y Dazai?

—Tuve un amigo. —Dazai interrumpió sus cavilaciones de repente, detenido delante de una tumba ante la que se acuclilló. Atsushi era quien sostenía el ramo, detrás de él, leyendo lentamente la inscripción en la tumba. —Durante mí época en la mafia. —Dazai llevaba un tiempo pensando en que podía decirle a Atsushi sobre Oda, que quería decirle y que no. Pero por una vez, su mente no llegaba a ningún camino concreto. Todo era difícil cuando se trataba de ellos dos, uno impredecible en vida, y otro impredecible en la muerte. —Él falleció. Lo mataron. —Se corrigió. —Era un buen hombre. — _"no como yo_ "—No mataba y... Cuidaba huérfanos.

Atsushi no sabia que decir, no quería decir nada en realidad así que se limitó a acercarse hasta colocarse al lado de Dazai y arrodillarse para poner el ramo en la lapida. Los dos en un silencio atronador.

Dazai apoyaba ahora la frente en sus manos, en silencio. No estaba llorando, ni tan siquiera había dolor en su rostro. No había expresión en su mirada, ni tampoco agitación en su respiración, era como si se hubiese quedado vacío. —Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte. —Terminó diciendo antes de levantarse. —Eso era todo por hoy.

—Lo siento mucho, Dazai-San.

Sus palabras provocaron primero una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su rostro, y luego una triste sonrisa antes de que su mano le revolviese el cabello y suspirase. —Volvamos a casa, que ya es hora. Siento haberte arrastrado a esto.

—No lo sienta, por favor. —Pidió Atsushi en todo firme. —En todo caso, gracias. Sé que debe haber sido difícil para usted.

Dazai le dirigió una intensa mirada calculadora, paralizándolo durante unos instantes. —¿No quieres visitar tu a alguien? —Preguntó, y Atsushi supo que se refería al director. Nuevamente le tembló la columna vertebral de pensarlo y es como si el tigre quisiera salir y gruñirle en la cara a su mentor. Dazai sabia las palabras que Atsushi pensó ante la insinuación, y también supo las que recibiría a cambio.

 _"Yo jamás visitaría a una persona como ese hombre."_ —No estoy seguro de a quien se refiere. Deberíamos volver, o se hará tarde.

Dazai se rió en un tono extraño, y Atsushi no pudo hacer mas que bajar la cabeza y seguirle en un camino de vuelta lleno de silencio, melancolía y residuos emocionales que les siguió hasta que, llegando a un barrio lleno de edificios abandonados y con la luna ya en lo alto del cielo, empezaron los problemas.

Oyeron un extraño sonido que provenía de un almacén y ambos se detuvieron mirándose mutuamente. Había sido un sonido explosivo y había retumbado en los recovecos del edificio posiblemente abandonado y vacío.

—Ni en nuestros días libres podemos descansar, ¿eh? —Bromeó el castaño caminando hacia el lugar.

Y solo entonces Atsushi tuvo un mal presentimiento, viendo a Dazai Osamu acercándose a paso lento y metódico hacia la puerta entreabierta de aquel solar abandonado, su estomago retorciéndose de forma insoportable, el tigre gritando por salir, sus ojos heterocromaticos brillando en la oscuridad y su respiración agitándose ante los sucesos que estarían por venir.

Instintivamente sus manos se dispararon hacia la muñeca del mayor que se detuvo de inmediato. Silencio.

—¿Atsushi-kun? —Dazai se volvió lo justo para ver a su subordinado tembloroso, casi suplicandole con la mirada ignorar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en el almacén.

—Deberíamos volver a casa. —Su voz ahogada, los sentidos de ambos poniéndose cada vez más alerta conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Solo un vistazo rápido, por si alguien está herido. —Atsushi tragó saliva, y al final, asintió soltando el fuerte agarre y reflejando una disculpa en su mirada. Dazai le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Y así, ambos se adentraron en el almacén, y todo sonido se desvaneció, tan solo sus pasos y el sonido chirriante de la puerta abriéndose del todo.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

Y entonces, un estallido de luz iluminando la oscuridad de toda la zona.

Un rugido feroz, y un tigre exaltado saliendo a toda velocidad, destrozando todo lo que había a su paso, sus garras rasgando el suelo asfaltado, dejando atrás un viejo almacén ahora destrozado.

Un detective castaño, aun dentro del almacén, su destino dividido en dos caminos, una noche en la que se crearía el mayor punto de inflexión en la historia de los bajos fondos de Yokohama.

* * *

 **Bueno, hey. He estado muy desaparecida. Tengo noticias, estoy escribiendo muuuuuchisimo. Tengo muchos fics planeados, algunos drabbles, otros mas largos. He tenido muchos problemas de salud, y bueno, aqui estoy ahora, mejorando un poco. Voy a re-escribir Saved porque trata un tema muy serio y creo que no lo estoy enfocando bien, no cambiaran muchas cosas, solo pequeños detalles. Se avecinan muchos proyectos de muchos ships xD.**

 **Sin embargo tengo una advertencia y es que no quiero comprometerme a actualizar muy seguido porque cuando hago eso solo empeoro, así que bueno, no se cuando subiré nuevo capitulo, pero iré publicando cositas poco a poco. Ojalá os guste este pequeño proyecto, y ya nos leeremos.**

 **Como siempre digo, acepto sugerencias, comentarios etc.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aqui.**


End file.
